


Origins

by LemonYellow406



Series: Inside The Mind (palace) : A Sanders Sides Story [1]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: "could be gayer", Multi, Swearing, This story has just been brought back from the dead, so please forgive the editing I'm having to do, tw: panic attack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-13
Updated: 2018-02-05
Packaged: 2018-12-15 01:01:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 6,748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11795169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LemonYellow406/pseuds/LemonYellow406
Summary: Thomas Sanders' facets of his personality, his "sides", Creativity/Roman, Logic/Logan, and Morality/Patton, discover that there might be more "sides" to their host's personality that they had never known./slash/the origins of Anxiety.





	1. Logan

 

I lay my head at my desk, pondering of what Thomas should make a video about. He needs ideas. He’s already created content about nerds, gender roles, Q&A’s, and so on and so forth.

 

Maybe, he just needs inspiration. How about, I feed him information about us? By us, I mean the aspects of his personality. Thomas has three aspects, Roman, who is his creativity, Patton, who is his morality, and myself. I am his logical thinking. 

Perhaps the idea of us is so illogical that it may become something zany and wild enough to be accepted by Thomas and made into a video. Well, it may very well be worth an attempt.

 

I give the signal to Thomas’ brain, giving him the idea.

 

That is what I do. I have the ability to give messages for ideas for school-based things. I am his logical thinking. Roman gives all his creative ideas and helps him remember his lines in shows. Morality helps him with his love and enjoyment. Only 27 percent of the time does Thomas actually listen to my ideas. I feel a tug, forcing me down and into reality. He must have enjoyed the idea. Hmm, so this is how it feels to be summoned.

 

I sink down, appearing in front of Thomas. He looks at me and backs up into his sofa in surprise. 

 

“WHO ARE YOU AND WHY DO YOU HAVE MY FACE,” he yells at me, alarmed and perplexed.

 

I adjust my glasses and begin to speak.

 

“Greeting, I am Logan. I am your logical side. I know this may be a shock, but please be calm. I very much do not want you to become apprehensive. I have given you this idea for a video on your channel of the internet streaming website, YouTube. I am here because you summoned me. Now, to start the video, will we?”

 

Thomas stared at me in confusion. “So, this can happen with anyone? Can my personality come to life? Why are you so stern and unlike me?”

 

I sigh, not wanting to go into specifics.

 

“Well, basically, I am not the only aspect of your singular personality. I am one of the main three aspects, though. The others are probably active right now. I will bring them if you need them for the internet videos you manage to create.”

 

“Yeah! Sure! I wanna meet them!” Thomas says, bothering me.

 

I can't stay stern with them around. They make me mad and I do not want Thomas keeping an idea that I have a short temper, even if I do. They make it impossible to finish anything. They ruin all LOGICAL ideas! But alas, I am one of Thomas’ personality aspects. I must do as he pleases.

 

I nod with a face of no emotion and sink back down and into “The Head.”

 

The Head is difficult to explain. Basically, it is a large building, with everything us aspects need to live. 

We each have personal rooms which others can enter IF they have the aspects permission. If they enter spontaneously without caution, once they are in the room, they begin acting like the aspect. If they are in there too long, the mind goes into hyperdrive and acting like that aspect only. 

 

Let's say if I went into Morality's room without asking him first, in the beginning, I'd be fine. But in a few minutes, I would probably gain a characteristic of him, possibly his cardigan. Soon, I'd have more emotion and Thomas would begin acting very emotional with no stopping. I would stay like that until I left, which would take at least five minutes before I began acting like myself.

 

This is uncommon since most of us will always let you enter unless they were upset. Then it is common to refuse entrance. You could still enter by sinking down and reappear inside, but you would begin to have the side effects listed above.

 

I reappear in the living room area, seeing Patton and Roman sitting, watching Frozen. I flinch, hearing Roman screeching "For The First Time In Forever" like a cotton-headed-ninny-muggins as loud as he could, with Pat singing backup. 

 

I smile, seeing them be happy and enjoying each others company. But alas, I am the logical side and must not see emotion. My smile sinks away from my face and leaves behind a stern look.

 

I clear my throat, attracting the attention from the others. They flinch and look to me in surprise.

 

Pat beamed at me, then his face fell, now pouting. He asked, “Where were you? We didn't hear you inside your room so we entered without permission. We were only in there for less than thirty seconds so don't worry, we didn't see anything, but you weren't there. We wanted to see if you wanted to be a part of Roman and my sing-a-long."

 

With no expression on my face, I reply, “I was summoned by Thomas.”

 

At this point, Roman, who was standing on the sofa listening to mine and Patton's conversation, fell off in surprise.

 

“THOMAS! Our host! He...he summoned you?! Out of all of us? WHAT?!”

 

I narrow my eyes and adjust my styling pair of Warby Parkers and respond with, “I AM his logical side. Of course, he would need me. But, I did give him the idea and explained who and what we are. He would be pleased to be introduced to both of you.”

 

Patton is at this point jumping up and down in excitement, his cardigan sleeves flopping up and down with each jump,  squealing like a child.

 

I shake my head in exasperation. Why couldn't my host have their main goal to learn? Instead, I'm stuck with these nincompoops, wanting to succeed in professional make-believe.

 

I sink down, having Roman and Patton following behind me. The look on Morality’s face when he first saw Thomas without seeing him from a screen almost made me smile. Almost.

 

 Roman ran up to Thomas, shaking his hand vigorously, explaining who he is. Patton was extremely happy, skipping up to Thomas and giving him a large hug.

 

Thomas seemed extremely excited to meet them, none of the apprehension that he had in meeting me.

 

He explained to us how he wanted the video to be and he told us our lines. I almost rolled my eyes at this professional make-believe. But I can't. I can't let my guard down and show annoyance or emotion.

 

We started the video and finished the video in one take, not wasting any time so he could waste it later. It ended with Thomas talking about how being yourself is the best thing you can do. Patton was definitely influencing him there. 

 

I sink back into “The Head” with the others following. 

 

Right before my sight cleared, a dark shadow in the shape of a person flowed through the room and into a wall. 

 

 I froze, letting my emotions show with shock visible on my face. This had never happened before. Patton gasped, letting me know he saw it too. 

 

He whispered, "What is that?"

 

I shook my head, whispering back, "I do not know, Patton."

 

Roman appeared suddenly, spooking Patton and me by yelling, "LET'S FINISH 'FROZEN'!"

 

We turn, him seeing the shock on our faces. He seems happy he saw something other than no emotion on my face.

 

I clear my throat and readjust my neck tie before walking quickly back to my room. I hear behind me affirmation coming from Patton, indicating that they are going back to watching "Frozen".

 

I turn at the end of the hallway, them not seeing my reseeding body anymore, and bolt to my room.

 

I have heard of a shadow appearing before, but never had seen it.

 

This could just be a glitch, right? Nothing to worry about?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a crap ton of sappy shit below so, yeah.
> 
>  
> 
> Before writing this, I rewatched each of the "Sander Sides" videos. I haven't watched the original, "My True Identity" in a very long time and I smiled the entire time. I wish I had watched it sooner. It really helped me be okay with my sexuality by telling me it was okay to question and to keep happy. So, thank you, Thomas Sanders, for making so so many people happy and calm in their crazy lives.


	2. Patton

Right before my light cleared when I got home, there was a big scary shadow person on the wall that disappeared. Logan turned around, and I knew that he saw it too.

 

I whispered, scared, "What was that?" trying not cry.

 

He whispers back, in a voice I have never heard from him, "I do not know, Patton."

 

Right after he said that I heard a booming voice yell, "LET'S FINISH 'FROZEN'!"

 

I turn in fear, calming down when I see that the big scary monster I imagined was just my best-est friend, Roman.

 

Roman smirked at Logan, I guess because he was happy to see him. Aww, my little boys care about each other.

 

Roman continued to talk to me about continuing "Frozen" when I noticed seeing Logan run to his room. Well, if watching "Frozen" would make him uncomfortable, then he has no need to watch it with us. I'll try to include him next time.

 

I follow Roman into the living room, pondering about the scary shadow person in the walls. Well, if they wanted to hurt us, they would've done it by now.

* * *

 Roman and I finish our movie and while he goes on an epic quest to take a nap, I decide to talk to Logan. I know he saw the shadow monster.

 

I walk to his room and knock on the door, saying, "Logie-Pogie, can I come in?" I hear a fall, then the door slams open to see a crazed-looking Logan, his hair standing up and eyes wide.

 

He quickly ushers me into his bedroom and into one of his four office chairs he has all around his room.

 

Logan's room is very large. Well, all three of our rooms are large, but he has the biggest. 

 

It has a very simple design. The paint color is a navy-blue, with a black trim. He has four desks lined up next to each other, all filled with assorted books and office supplies.

 

Anyway, he sits me down and begins talking rapidly. I put my hand on his shoulder to calm him down and say, "Alrighty then, say that all again, I couldn't understand you."

 

He takes in a breath and asks, "Okay. Patton, remember around ninety-two minutes ago when we came back from Thomas's apartment to film the internet videos he enjoys making?"

 

I reply, "Sure?", Not completely understanding what he meant.

 

He pushes, "What we saw?"

 

I raise an eyebrow.

 

"Lo-Lo, my memory is not very good. Please go on."

 

He looks up in exasperation and continues, "When we saw the shadow?"

 

My eyes widen, now understanding what he means.

 

"Oh, the creepy shadow monster thing! Yeah, what about it?"

 

"Well, before we talk about it in excess, we should bring Roman so he gets caught up as well."

 

I stand up, hurrying to the door to get Ro-Ro and tell him about a shadow. He'll be so happy he has something to fight other than Dragon-Witches in Thomas's dreams.

 

I knock in a little tune as I always do with my little Roman, and hear a drowsy, "Come in, Pat."

 

I skip in, seeing Roman laying on his bed, trying to sleep. I walk right next to him and whisper, "Logan says he needs us both. He needs to tell us about something important."

 

"If it as important as he says it is, he would've come here himself. Now let me sleep."

 

"No, he needs us. It's important."

 

Roman drags himself out of bed, groaning, "Finnnneee."

 

I beam to myself as I walk back to Logan's room, Roman being pulled along behind me. "Lo-Lo!" I call to the closed door.

 

"Come back in," Logan yells back.

 

I skip into his room once again and seat Roman in another office chair and motion Logan to continue as before.

 

"Alright, well, as the logical side, I am tasked with housing all of Thomas' memory for all things logical, correct? Well, I also have to learn things which are not for Thomas to know, such as where we came from."

 

Roman nods, saying, "Oh yeah.  Even I don't even remember that!"

 

"Well, I have to. But another thing I remember is that people who have the ability to bring their aspects to life, like Thomas, usually have four aspects or more, but we only have three."

 

"Well, is that bad? That means my kiddo is not being overly confused with an excess amount of emotions, right?" I ask.

 

"Correct, but I've always suspected that we were supposed to have more, so I went into the archives of memory and took out a book on us aspects. Keep in mind this was a very long time ago, perhaps even ten years. I was curious. But I found this."

 

He stands up and walks over to a bookcase that both Roman and I have been told multiple times that is off limits for us to look at. He skims through the titles until he finds the correct one and hurries back to his seat.

 

With a hand over my heart, I gasp, saying, "Logan! You stole!"

 

"From where we live. It isn't very important. It's been gone for ten years and it hasn't messed up the archives. If it does, then I'll put it back. But listen," he says as he begins to read off of a bookmarked page, "'When a person is born with aspects of their personality, they have three main ones to begin with, their morality, their creativity, and their logic. As children, they grow with these traits, but as they grow, usually in their teen years, more begin to appear."

 

"The others have been growing with the rest at the same pace, but they do not take up space in 'The Head,' so they are not noticed. The small aspects sometimes will flare up, showing that part of personality, even though it had never been seen before."

 

“They usually represent the opposites of the original three, but it can fluctuate.”

 

"When a new aspect is chosen to become main, it appears slowly, usually being shadow-like without being able to speak. In some few months, they will solidify into an aspect.'"

 

Roman was captivated throughout the entire time Logie-Bear was speaking. Me? Well, I'm just excited to have a new little aspect to take care of!

 

"So, that's what the scary monster shadow was!" I announced, finally connecting the dots. I love connect-the-dots. It's really such a fun game.

 

"Monster shadow? You saw a shadow of something and didn't tell me? I could have taken slain the monster and your fears and made you feel more secure!"

 

"Well, I mostly forgot about it until Logan started talking about it again."

 

"Hmm. Well, next time, just tell me."

 

"Okay, Princey!"

 

Logan cleared his throat, gaining our attention once again.

 

"I have not finished," Logan says, flipping the page of the book, " 'The three main aspects that the person is born with are always the sex the person is. Once they begin to gain more aspects, they start with the opposite sex, then the birth sex, and it goes on. There are always three aspects, all the same sex. Some people have more sides, which is uncommon, but does happen. The odds for the new sides that appear to be different sexes than the original three is very high.’ ”

 

Logan closes the book and looks to us, our faces beaming with excitement.

 

He continues, "Now, this means there will be a female. Soon, a room will begin to appear. We may not look at it. Now, you two may leave. I have to continue looking on this subject."

 

He ushers us out, our squeals of excitement relieving us once we are in the hallway without Logan, his door closed. We hold hands and jump up and down until we tire ourselves out. 

 

Princey adjusts his sash and excuses himself to his room, him already being tired. I run into my room and hug my Spongebob pillow, excited to meet my new friend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Update: I edited this chapter to line up with the newest Sanders Sides video, "Can LYING Be Good?"
> 
> I hope it's good!


	3. Roman

I cannot believe this! There will a fair maiden in our household! This is the most epic thing!

 

We will be able to cook for her, make her feel loved, maybe she could be my significant other! *sigh* Maybe, I'm getting **too** far along in this idea of a female aspect, but still! This will be magnificent!

 

Patton and I squeal to our selves in the hallway until we tire our selves out, and excuse myself to go to sleep.

 

Ah, this is just perfect. A new aspect. I wonder what she will represent. Maybe Curiosity? That would be perfect! She would be just like me! Well, no, since she's going to be the opposite of one of us... What about Humor? It  **can** be an opposite to Logic in some ways?

 

Well, I should probably go to sleep. This imagination while tired is taking a toll on this beautiful face.

* * *

  **-** **A Month Later-**

I wake to the smell of burning and hear Patton screaming.

 

I run downstairs as fast as possible to find the danger and instead of seeing a scared Patton, I see an embarrassed Logan being given a lecture by Patton about keeping your eye on the stove while cooking.

 

I walk past them and grab an apple, smirking at Logan, while he gives me a stink eye.

 

"Okay," I begin to say, "Pat, what happened?"

 

Patton looked at me in surprise, him not knowing I was downstairs yet.

 

"Well, Logie was trying to be nice to us and make us breakfast but soon forgot about the eggs on the stove and they caught on fire. I ran down here to see him staring at the pan in surprise. After I got over my initial confusion, I put out the fire. Then I began giving him a lecture about how to use the stove correctly and then you were here."

 

Pat now leaned his attention back to Logic, "Now, Logan, that was very kind of u to want to do something nice for us both, but next time, ask me first. The kitchen is my domain. I'm the only one who knows how to cook. Okay?"

 

Logan looked Patton in the eye, answering, "Affirmative. Now, I will tidy up the kitchen from my mess."

 

"Yes, yes you will."

 

Patton grabbed my arm and pulled me into the living room, saying, "Romie, guess what?!"

 

I raise an eyebrow. 

 

"What is it, Patton?"

 

"I saw the shadow again! Our new friend should be here this week!"

 

My eyes widen, a gasp escaping m mouth.

 

"This week?"

 

Logan called from the kitchen where he was cleaning the pan, "Yes, the room appeared this morning. I was about to tell o upstair to get you both when the pan caught fire."

 

"All right, so very soon, there will be a fair maiden in need of help. This is great!"

 

Patton cocked his head, queering, "Princey, she probably would not be needed to be saved. None of us have bef-"

 

Before he could finish his word, a look of worry crossed his features. "Hmm," he hummed, "Thomas needs me. Welp, see you all later!"

 

Patton sank down, helping Thoma with, something. Hopefully next time one of us is called, it will be me. He has only called Logan and Patton before, never me.

 

I finished my apple and began to walk upstairs, where I saw a shadow, solid, but unable to touch, if that makes sense. It tried to phase into a wall, but was unable to, and instead hurried up the stairs and out of my sight.

 

I called down to Logan, "Logic, I saw the shadow again. Looked solid."

 

He called back, "That **is** what I said."

 

"It's gone now. We can search for it while Patton is gone."

 

"We should wait for him," Logan states. Today is the day where for the first time he'll be thoughtful.  _yay._

 

"Ugh, finnnnnneee," I reply, now mildly annoyed.

 

I walk to my room and put on my prince's coat and sash and hurry back downstairs to see Patton back already talking to Logan passionately how Thomas needs to learn how to cook.

 

I walk up to them and place my hands on their shoulders, saying, "Now we may go on the adventure!"

 

Patton's eyes light up, excitement flowing through him.

 

"Adventure? Yeah, let's go on the adventure! What are we going?"

 

Logan adjusts his glasses, answering, "Roman talked to me about going to find the shadow as he says it walk upstairs. I told him we had to wait until you had gotten back from talking to Thomas, but you are back already."

 

I beam at the two of them, declaring, "Let us go n the magnificent adventure to find the maiden of the shadow!"

 

Patton cried, "Yeah!", while Logan stated, "Yes, let us go. Woo and hoo."

 

Well, if you going to be rude you don't need to come, Logan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, for this, I'm having Roman be attracted to girls, but he only wants to be in a relationship with guys.


	4. Roman

 

We prepare to leave.

 

I walk into my room and gather some breath spray, in case the maiden falls in love with me, some lip balm, my lips get chapped quite easily and the maiden doesn't deserve that, and, some hair gel, to keep my hair perfectly coiffed, and place them all in my satchel.

 

I exit my room to see the others already prepared. Logan looks at my bag and rolls his eyes so hard, I think he might have hurt himself. He places some granola bars and a canteen of water in my bag, since, "You will need it."

 

We begin to walk, with me leading. I don't tell them this, but I don't know where the shadow went, but I'm going to hope this is the right way!

* * *

 

We've been walking for two hours now, down the endless hallway. I've walked farther without the others when we were all thirteen, but it was because of an argument we had had and I ran away. When I came back, Patton was bawling at the beginnin of the hallway with Logan trying to console him. Since then, no one has ventured the hallways.

 

I stop, and eel Logan bump straight into me. He voices his annoyence, but I speak over him, asking, "So, where are we going?"

 

Logan gapes at me, while I hear Patton giggle next to me.

 

Logan opens his mouth to, I don't know, laugh long side Pat, when I hear deep breathing come from a shadow of a window.

 

I look over to the shadow, having ignored it before, thinking it as nothing but cast by a window. I now see it included a person hiding in it.

__

I walk over to the shadow, seeing to the person hiding tense in fear.

 

I crouch in front of them and hold out my hand, speaking softly, "Hey, it's okay. You can come out. We won't hurt you."

 

They look into my eyes. It really is just a person-shaped shadow. We would never know it was female other than the fact we knew it as fact.

 

She nods, grabbing my hand. Her grip was cold, but warm at the same time.

 

She stands up, smiling at us. They shake their head, looking up.

 

As this is happening, she becomes brighter and brighter, to the point we have to turn our heads.

 

The light fades away, reeling a person laying on the ground.

 

Instead of a female, there is a boy laying on the ground. He has on a dark plaid hoodie, with black jeans, black shoes, black everything! He even has black eyeshadow under his eyes. He looks the opposite of my fair maiden I had pictured.

 

He sits up on his knees, looking up at me. He stands up looking me in the eyes and smiling, opening his mouth and begin to say, "Hi. I'm-"

 

I yell out in surprise, "WHO ARE YOU?!"

 

They flinch in surprise and a look of hurt shows on his face. The smile melts away to leave a scowl on their face.

 

He clears his throat and state, "Well, I now know I was not wanted. Great first impression, by the way. That wasn't rude anyway." Their voice was like Thomas's but low and gravelly.

 

He looks to Patton and Logan and announces, "I wasn't wanted, I know that now, but you do know I'm here to stay? Yeah. Bye."

 

He begins to sink out, but before he can, Patton yells out, "Wait! Before you leave, who are you? I'm Patton!"

 

He narrows his eyes, responding rudely, "Anxiety," before sinking out completely.

 

Logan walks over to me and wacks me on the back of the head.

 

I voice my pain, but Logan speaks over me saying, "What have you done? Not only do you walk over to a shadow before it was finished and bring it out, but you also insult it! I am going back. Don't wait up."

 

He sinks out without saying another word.

 

I look to Patton, needing affirmation from the closest thing I have to a father. Instead, he has a disappointed look on his face and shakes his head before he sinks out.

 

I am left alone in the middle of a hallway, thinking to myself.

 

Well, if Logan and Patton were in my position, they would've reacted that way too! I-I'm not rude! I was just surprised! I am a kind prince!  
  
  
Right?

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so I just had to come back to this chapter to edit it. I wrote this a month ago, and it is now Oct. 29th, 2017. I had accidentally deleted the previous chapter today, so I combined it with this one. It's been a long day.


	5. Logan & Anxiety

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm actually really proud of this chapter for once. I wrote Logan's part and got stuck. BUT ALLAS I FINISHED IT. I hope you enjoy it!

It has been a few days since Roman caused the new aspect to flee.

 

Anxiety, their name was.

 

We found him on Saturday. It is now Thursday.

 

When Patton and I arrived back to the main room, we saw the new aspect's door to their room slam closed.

 

It hasn't opened since.

 

Roman followed us back after an hour, looking miserable and dejected.

 

Patton immediately gathered him in his arms, accepting his apology, while I ignored his pleas or forgiveness. He knew not to do anything, yet, he ignored the rules and had then messed up the entire mission due to his inflated ego.

 

Roman has often tried to talk with me; I've walked away.

 

We went to Thomas when soon after we came back. I told him about the new aspect, he seemed a bit fearful but has accepted the fact, unlike Roman.

 

I have spent most of my days inside of my room, only leaving to get food or drink, wondering what went wrong. There was supposed to be a female side. All my calculations had said so, but perhaps, they were all wrong.

* * *

 

**They HATE you**

**You know they do.**

 

**You are evil, unworthy, and deserve to feel this way**

 

**Patton wasn't kind, he was showing pity toward the mistake**

 

**They all despise you, they haven't come looking for you, though they were so eager when they didn't know you.**

 

**You've messed up your chance**

 

**THEY ALL HATE YOU**

 

I cover my ears, pressing down hard, trying to block out the voices that are screaming in my head.

 

Laying down on my bed, I stare up at my ceiling, the painted stars staring down at me, taunting me.

 

I groan, and turn to my side, seeing the door that hasn't opened.

 

**They don't care**

 

Shaking my head, I stand up and walk over to the door.

 

I reach my hand out to touch the doorknob.

 

**IF THEY CARED THEY WOULD'VE COME**

 

I clench my jaw and open the door.

 

The voices cease, awaiting me when I must go back to my room.

 

Looking around, I see it is dark out. Night. Huh, when you are a shadow, you don't see colors or light. It was just a lot of feelings.

 

I slowly walk out of my room, an into the hallway.

 

When I had run to my room before, I hadn't had the time to see the house. Looking around, It looks like Thomas's home, but gigantic. Our kitchen is open, with a large island, a huge living room, the hallway to our rooms never-ending. It was just gigantic.

 

I creep to the kitchen, looking for food.

 

As a shadow, I was allowed to choose my room and make it the way I wanted it to be. I picked for it to be black, with a royal purple accent wall. My bed, cramped in the corner, to keep space a small closet in the corner, a connected bathroom, and a dark hardwood floor.

 

I also picked a mini-fridge, just in case something went wrong and I had to stay in my room. That happened, but the only food in the mini-fridge is fruits, vegetables, and bottled water. I've gotten sick of apples and carrots.

 

As I sneak into the kitchen, I see a muffin tray on the stove.

 

They're cold; someone must've left them out.

 

I grab a muffin and bit into it, tasting blueberries burst in my mouth. I resist the urge to moan with happiness and walk over to the fridge, muffin in hand.

 

I open it to see bottles of Coke stashed in the corner.

 

Making sure no one is around, I summon a bag and place all of the Coke into it.

 

I close the fridge and look on top of it to see nothing.

 

I look to the right to see a cabinet labeled, "Roman's DO NOT TOUCH."

 

Ignoring the sign, I open the cabinet to see bags and bags of junk food. I smirk as I grab a box of Cheez-its and stuff it into my bag, followed by Twinkies, apple juice boxes, and a container of Twix.

 

I see in the corner of my eye, light flowing into the kitchen. I flinch in fear and see the sun beginning to rise. I let out a breath in relief, as I hear a yawn.

 

I hurriedly sink down and reappeared inside of my room.

 

I throw my bag of stolen food inside the fridge.

 

**Theif**

 

**This is why they hate you**

 

**You've stolen from them**

 

**They'll hate you even more now**

 

I lay down on my bed, my fear taking hold of me. My breath comes in short breaths, tears running down my cheeks.

 

The voices are right, I should tell them.

 

**DON'T TELL THEM THEY'LL HATE YOU**

 

**YOU'VE MADE YOUR BED NOW LAY IN IT**

 

I lay my head in my hands, whispering to myself, "you're wrong. they'll forgive me. I...I haven't done anything."

 

**Really?**

 

**Then why haven't they forgiven you for your outburst?**

 

**Why haven't they come knocking at your door, saying they forgive you?**

 

**They won't.**

 

**They hate you.**

 

My breath comes in ragged, the voices leave me on my own, for me to fix myself without help, for me to learn my lesson, they tell me.

 

I stay there for hours, thinking.

 

I hear a gasp, then a yell, "WHO RAIDED MY FOOD?!"

 

Snickering, I think, "well, the Prince who hates me is named Roman. "

 

I was planning on bringing the food back, but now, I don't think so.

 

**Great job, he'll never forgive you.**

 

I sigh to myself, accepting the fact.

 

I feel a tugging in my gut, pulling me down.

 

"Thomas," I hear in my mind, "He needs you or else mistakes will be made."

 

My face in a smirk, I sink down and appear on a staircase.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My eyes are burning.


	6. Anxiety

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Surprise!
> 
> I decided to surprise you guys by putting out a new chapter on the day when the hiatus ends! Well, hopefully. :)
> 
> I hope you enjoy it!

"What is up everybody!”

 

This is the first thing Virgil heard as his eyesight cleared up, as this was the first time he had ever popped up, and was a bit disoriented.

 

As his host rambled, Anxiety questions to himself if he should really be doing this, cause since Thomas and he had never interacted with each other, side to host, maybe, Thomas won’t hate him like the others do?

 

But, as Thomas said how relaxed he’d been feeling and how happy he was, Anx knew his role in the situation was to be the villain, so the villain he’d have to be.

 

“But at this moment, I’m actually feeling quite relaxed-”

 

Anxiety knew this was the point he needed to cut him off, so he did.

 

“Hey.”

 

He said, boredom in his voice and face, though on the inside he was freaking out. His host was so happy, why does he need to always screw it up?

 

“WHAT THE HECK?”

 

Thomas said, confusion and startle in his vice. Of course, Thomas had never known him before or seen him, so it was an appropriate reaction.

 

Anxiety smirked up at Thomas, his hand holding his head in false innocence.

 

“Oh, I’m sorry, was I not wanted at this exact second?”

 

A look of realization passed over Thomas's face before he turned back to the camera.

 

“Oh, for crying out loud. Okay everyone,” he said with false excitement, “Please welcome, my Anxiety.”

 

Anxiety flinched at hearing his role title. Of course, the other sides would’ve told Thomas about him. He never even had a chance to change his mind.

 

Anx quickly shook himself out of it, him now laying on the stairs.

 

“Sup?”

 

He said, relaxed and chill.

 

Thomas gestured vaguely with his hands as he said, “I don’t get it, I was just making YouTube video, there is literally nothing to be anxious about!”

 

“Aren’t those the best times for me to show up?”

 

“I even was saying how relaxed I was feeling!” Thomas said while gritting his teeth.

 

“Ah, but that’s when you start wondering why you do feel so relaxed. You don’t usually feel this way, so what are you doing differently? What are you doing wrong? What are forgetting to do…”

 

Anxiety even surprised himself on how confident he sounded, the complete opposite of the turmoil inside.

 

Thomas flapped his hand in the direction of Anxiety, “Stop it, stop it!”

 

“Sorry kid, but this is what I do…” Virgil said, crossing his legs over each other. ‘Where did this alter-ego come from?’ he thought to himself.

“Okay, this is what frustrates me about Anxiety. SURE, I get it when I’m nervous about doing something or have to interact with a bunch of people socially, or when I have a big project due, but sometimes it just shows up-”

 

“Yo.”

 

“Out of nowhere, and ruins the little peace I have! Like, I’m kind of getting fed up with it. There has got to be, some way, out of it!”

 

Anxiety scoffs, a mischievous smirk on his lips, “Ooo, boy, I’d like to see you try. You can’t just quit me.”

 

Thomas squeezes his eyes shut and points in a general direction in front of Anxiety.

 

‘What is he…’

 

“Prince dude!”

 

‘Oh no, please…’

 

The prince popped up. The first person Anxiety ever even looked at...and the first person to hate him.

 

Doing his stupid little hand thingy, Princey answered Thomas, “Hello? You summoned me!”

 

Thomas smiled looking at his Creativity, a complete 180* of how he acted towards Anxiety.

 

Ouch.

 

“Hey, prince dude! You represent my fanciful side, right?”

 

“Right,” Princey said, looking into the distance like an idiot.

 

“My hopes, my dreams, my creativity?”

 

“All that good stuff!”

 

“Great, well right now, I hope and dream to get rid of my Anxiety.”

 

Startled, looking in the direction on the stairs Thomas had pointed to, Princey said, “Your what now?”

 

His eyes widened as he looked at the side he hated (and felt sorry for since he was the reason that Anxiety pulled away from everyone but he doesn't want to talk about that).

 

Laying back on the stairs, Anxiety looked up towards Princey and said, “Hey there, Princey,” with a mocking tone in his voice.

 

“Ah, okay…I can’t stand that guy.”

 

“Tell me about it.”

 

Anxiety wanted to yell out how much he couldn’t stand himself as well, but they would probably just hate him even more for saying something “untrue.” He’s Anxiety, why shouldn’t he love his job?

 

“Well, getting rid of that,” Princey said, looking pointedly at Anxiety, “Is a tall order.”

 

“What should I do?”

 

“Well,” Princey said thoughtfully, “Thi may be time for you to get creative. Travel somewhere in your mind to bring in recruitment.”

 

“True…”

 

Anxiety laughed at the two of them, saying, “Ha! You would need some _super_ heavy duty requirement.”

 

As he said that, Thomas and Princey looked at each other in understanding and nodded, Princey snapping his fingers and making the world around them fade to black.

 

As Anxiety opened his eyes, he realized he was in Princey’s territory...the Dreamscape.

 

He saw himself, being berated by Thomas and...is that Lilly Singh? Anyway, they were talking down to him...and the other him replied?

 

He felt someone watching him and turned to see Princey, staring at him with a look of annoyance. Anxiety sneered in reply and turned away from him.

 

“Why do you always have to be so rude! Freya’s Flipperies!”

 

Anxiety turned back to him with a look of annoyance displayed on his features.

 

“You know? Freya? Sister to Frey? Goddess of love and beauty? NORDIC?”

 

Anxiety scoffed at the excitable prince and said, annoyed, “I know who Freya is, idiot. And so why am I so rude? Ask yourself, halfwit.”

 

“How dare you, villain! I’ll have you know tha-”

 

“That what? Should I care? Cause I really don’t if it’s coming from you.”

 

Princey placed his hand over his heart and scoffed, offended.

 

“I am a prince, and you shall give me the respect I deserve!”

 

“Well, in that case, you still don’t deserve any.”

 

Anxiety turned to watch the ongoing scene in front of him and ignore Princey, but at that moment, Anx appeared back on the stairs, his back against hitting them hard. He held back a groan and looked back up to Thomas with a sneer.

 

Thomas said with a grin, “Well, that was cool.”

 

Anxiety rolled his eyes, standing up, “Whatever. That was Lilly. You don’t have what it takes.”

 

Thomas looked back to Anxiety with as much confidence as Princey.

 

“Oh yeah?”

 

Nervous, but putting up a false face of confidence, Anxiety hummed back, “Mmhmm.”

 

Thomas took a deep breath, something that Lilly must have taught him.

 

Anxiety stumbled back a bit.

 

He cleared his throat, trying to push down the nervousness he felt.

 

Looking straight ahead and ignoring his Anxiety, Thomas said, “I have anxiety. There’s nothing wrong with that. It’s something, I can control.”

 

“N-no…”

 

Looking back to Anxiety, Thomas said, “You are thoughts I create, questions I ask, fears I have. Nothing more.”

 

Anxiety growled at his host. Thomas needed him! Why won’t he just accept the fact and listen to him!

 

Thomas waved his fingers, smirking at Anxiety, “Byeeee.”

 

“Fine, but I’ll be back.”

 

“I’m sure you'll be but I’ll be ready.”

 

Anxiety, knowing nothing he could say would help anyone, sunk down, grumbling, “Okay-well-you…”

 

He appeared back on his bed, tears now back on his face.

 

“Why would he listen to me? I’m just trying to prepare him for what will happen...one day.”

 

Looking at his wall, he whispered to himself, “I want to go back. Home. To where the others were like me.”

 

He heard the noise of Princey appearing in the hallway and Patton’s squeals. He groaned, wiping his tears away, and pushed himself out of bed and into the hallway, glaring.

 

Gritting his teeth and glaring at Roman, he said, “Would you please be quiet? I am trying to relax.”

 

Patton’s eyes and smile widened seeing the anxious side while Logan raised an eyebrow and Roman scoffed at him.

 

Logan replied to Anxiety, “I apologize if they were being disruptive, but I didn’t think they were.”

 

Anxiety rolled his eyes and sneered at the two.

 

“Whatever. Just shut it, kay?”

 

He turned to walk back to his room and stopped, turning back around with a smirk and walking to the living room. He heard prince gasp like he was offended. He could almost hear Patton’s smile, that happy-go-lucky emotional side. Whatever, as long as Patton didn’t interact with Anxiety, he was fine.

 

Anyway, this was Anxiety’s home too now. Might as well live in it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had to put "offended prince noises" in it.
> 
> Also, I legit had to write down every single line in "Taking On ANXIETY."
> 
> That wasn't fun. XD
> 
> But I hope you enjoyed it!


	7. *Not A Chapter* UPDATE

Alright!

 

So I edited the previous chapter that needed revising.

 

So...since I know the way this fic is going to go, I'm going to make it a series.

 

This book is over, but the next book in the series, which I am working on now, should be out soon.

 

I've been debating since I knew how this story was going to go if I should break it up into different books or just smush them all together into this one book, but I believe putting it into different books will flow better.

 

Well, I hope you are as excited as I am for the new series!

 

(p.s: it takes place before Anxiety first appears.)


End file.
